Mizuki Himeji
Mizuki Himeji (姫路 瑞希, Himeji Mizuki) is a major character in the Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu series. She is a second-year school student in Fumizuki Academy. She is in the same class along with Akihisa and friends, but actually she is ranked 2nd from the whole school in academics. Personality A gentle and well-behaved bishoujo. Though she is weak in health, body development is pretty okay, with an F-class bust size. She came to the F-class because she exited the room midway during the class division examinations - resulting in a zero score. She was Akihisa's first love since long ago when they were in elementary school. According to her love letter revealed in the light novels she has had similiar feelings for Aki since elementary but did not realize it was love until the summoning exams. She tried several times to confess to Akihisa, but due to unfortunate circumstances she did not succeed. But when she is drunk or her emotions are stirred, her actions can cross the line. Because of her innocent character, she believes in others' words too easily. She also does not have any love experience; and although she knows Akihisa is trying his best for her, she thinks it's just because he is kind. And she did not yet notice Minami's heart to Akihisa. She is neat and mature but easily become jealous. Influenced by Minami and the F-class, her punishment level of Akihisa's flirtatious nature has grown recently. She can also go into Yandere mode when she gets jealous. Her hobbies are sewing dolls and collecting photos of Akihisa in girls's outfits. She is very weak against alcohol, and easily gets drunk. Because of her insensibility, she does not know of her appeal or her past records; thus not very confident in herself. In the anime, she along with Minami acts as if she is Akihisa's girlfriend and will punish him severely if she found out that Akihisa is "betraying" her. Strangely, she does not seem to mind Minami's advances. Appearance Mizuki has long, flowing, pink hair with a rabbit clip on the left side of her head. She has blue eyes and creamy complexion. She is also quite buxom with two large breasts. Abilities Despite being in class 2-F, Himeji is extremely smart to the point she is actually the second smartest person in the school terms of grades. However due to her frail and sickly body which leads her to failing the class division exams, she ended up in class 2-F. Although she seems weak, she has displayed quite the amazing feats of strength like holding large and dangerous objects if she was angered by Akihisa's "playboy" attitude. Not forgetting her skill of "cooking", which in fact isn't, her secret fomula of her poisonous "cooking" was revealed when Yuuji and Akihisa stealthily saw her making the jelly drinking. Instead of using ingredients to make the correct food, she focuses on the looks and nutrients of her food, therefore going as far as using chemicals, primarily using them for preservatives. Thanks to this "ability", she can send everyone to the "underworld" (The only ones to survive escape the gates were Akihisa, Yuuji, Hideyoshi, Kouta, Nemoto, iopo, Lala, Roqena, Eldo, Seychelles and Ironman). Shoukanju Her shoukanjuu's tools are western-styled armor and a large sword. Bracelet's special ability is "Heat rays". Occult version is Succubus, influenced from the feature "Boldness (in many meanings)" and "bust size". She says; "Sjue no besuto!" which is :SUMMON THE BEAST!Eldako is the given name to her shoukanjuu. Gallery Himeji's.png|Himeji's Shoukanjuu Himeji's Shoukanjuu during New Summoned Field Test Run.png|Himeji's Shoukanjuu during New Summoned Field Test Run Baka and Test Mizuki Himeji Opening Theme 1 - 2.PNG|Himeji in the first opening Baka and Test Mizuki Himeji Opening Theme 1.PNG|Himeji also in the first opening Baka and Test Mizuki Himeji Opening Theme 2.PNG|Himeji in the second opening Category:Characters Category:Fumizuki Academy Students Category:Class 2-F Students Category:Year 2 Students Category:Female characters